a love worth to fight for
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: hari ini adalah hari yang begitu sakral bagi kim jongin. tapi seseorang berusaha membuatnya ragu dan meninggalkan sehun. exo fanfic . yaoi . kaihun . kaixsehun . kai . sehun . kris . chanyeol .


**Title : a love worth fighting for**

**Pair **: kaihun

**Chara : kai sehun kris chanyeol**

**Genre : romance, drama**

**Rate : T+**

**a/n :** terinspirasi dari film pendek yang castnya KiHong, maybe this is my kaihun version of that movie.

**No Flame Please 3~** i know its not perfect but please be nice :')

**DLDR**, please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.

**Lets spread peace all around the world~~~**

**p.s. dont be rude.**

...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...-

Jongin tidak pernah segugup ini. Tidak saat ia menanti appanya membawa calon eomma barunya. Tidak saat makan malam pertama dengan kakak tirinya . Tidak saat ia menerima piala MVP di pertandingan basket SMA. Tidak saat menunggu pengumuman kelulusan nya. Tidak saat ia menunggu hasil sidang skripsinya. Dan Tidak saat ia mengikuti lomba dance di hollywood. Semua kejadian besar itu rasanya bukan apa apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi sesaat lagi.

Perasaan resah dan gelisah yang kian bergemuruh dihatinya tidak berhenti memaksanya untuk mempertanyakan 'tepatkah pilihannya?' 'Cukup baik kah ia bagi orang itu?' 'Bagaimana kalau orang itu berubah pikiran?' 'Bagaimana kalau-' "bagaimana—"

"Untuk kesekian kalinya kim jongin.. cobalah untuk duduk. Tenang. Dan hafalkan saja apa yang harus kau hafalkan. Sungguh, melihatmu terus berjalan mondar mandir sukses membuatku pusing dan ikut gelisah"

Jongin berhenti. Menoleh untuk mendapati kakak tiri nya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit sebal. Astaga begitu pusingnya ia sampai tidak sadar kakak tirinya itu masih di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia menunduk menatap lantai dengan wajah bingung " uh..Maaf kris.. aku .. kau.. taulah.. uh"

Kris-kakak tiri jongin-berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati jongin "dengar, aku membiarkanmu melangkahiku karna kau tampak sangat yakin menggandeng adik sahabatku dan meminta appa melamarnya untukmu bukan untuk melihatmu hari ini gelisah dan berpikir ulang" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Jongin kian menunduk.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak jongin "cobalah untuk tenang, bukan saatnya untuk melihat kebelakang. Apa yang kau harus lakukan ada di depan. Hadapi keputusanmu dengan keyakinan. Keraguan hanya akan menghasilkan efek yang buruk, aku yakin dia pasti sedih melihatmu begini" kali ini kris menggunakan nada lembutnya yang cukup jarang ia gunakan. Sedikit sukses membuat jongin ingin tertawa, namun kondisinya terlalu tegang untuk itu.

" .. akan aku coba"

Kris tersenyum "aku akan tunggu diluar dan memeriksa kesiapan acarannya. Cobalah rileks. Aku yakin sehun tidak mau melihat calon suaminya muncul dengan wajah yang menua sepuluh tahun haha" kekeh kris mencairkan suasana. Dengan langkah ringan ia menutup pintu tunggu pengantin laki laki itu pelan.

Jongin mendesah yang Kris katakan benar, tapi ini tidak mudah. Pernikahan jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap enteng. Jadi sulit tentunya bagi jongin untuk tetap rileks dan menghafal dengan baik tanpa memikirkan keputusannya ini. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nanti. Sungguh. Ia hanya berharap bisa berjalan dengan tegap nantinya. Mengucapkan kalimat tanpa terbata. Dan mencium pengantinnya tanpa harus pingsan di pertengahan acara. Mengingat banyaknya keringat dingin yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya, rasanya itu hal wajar untuk dikhawatirkan.

...

"Aku kim jongin. Mengambilmu Menjadi istriku. Selalu berada di sisi mu apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati. Mencintaimu tanpa syarat dan... dan... AAAH"

Dukk

"Aduh..."

Jongin meringis memegangi kakinya. Jatuh terduduk di depan pohon besar karna menendangnya atas kesalahan dirimu sendiri jelas bukan hal wajar yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang kim jongin. Yeah beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan di taman sekitar Hall untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mencoba menghafal lagi kalimat yang harus ia ucapkan tapi malah berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini...

"Sialan... " desisnya. Ia membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celananya dengan malas. 'kris pasti membunuhku' pikirnya. Mendesah berat, ia lalu duduk di bangku taman. Jongin menarik napasnya lagi. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari perasaan gugup yang menghantuinya. Mengambil kertas hafalannya yang terjatuh dan memulai kembali. "Aku. Kim jongin, mengambilmu sebaga-"

Tapp

Srtt

Belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan hafalannya. Seseorang entah siapa menarik tangannya dan memaksa jongin mengikutinnya. Refleks, jongin menghempaskan tangan orang itu memaksanya berhenti "apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak jongin kesal.

Orang itu mengatur napasnya dan berbalik.

!

"S-siapa... kau.." desis jongin antara takut dan kaget. Jongin jelas kaget saat melihat orang yang dihadapannya sekarang ini begitu mirip dengan dirinya hanya sedikit perbedaan yang berarti seperti kondisinya yang terlihat berantakan. Dan ia tampak lebih dewasa daripada jongin. Mugkin seperti versi muda appanya?

"Kau tidak boleh menikah hari ini!" Hardik orang itu tiba tiba. Bahkan suara mereka pun mirip membuat jongin semakin kaget.

Jongin terhentak, apa apaan orang ini? Datang tiba tiba. Menyeretnya begitu saja dan sekarang seenaknya menyuruh jongin membatalkan pernikahannya? "jangan bercanda. Kau siapa" ujar jongin setelah mengembalikan sensenya. Tidak ia tidak boleh takut, ini pasti hanya kerjaan teman temannya. Atau teman teman sehun untuk mengujinya. Jongin tidak boleh takut atas tipuan konyol seperti ini

"Ini mungkin terdengar gila..." orang itu memulai. Menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ia memfokuskan matanya kesekitar. Menggaet jongin ke tempat yang lebih sepi lalu melanjutkan "aku adalah kau. Aku datang dari masa depan. Dan pernikahan ini..tidak boleh dilaksanakan"

Sontak jongin kaget. "Jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu" kata jongin memaksakan tawanya.

"Aku serius kim jongin. Aku adalah dirimu dari masa depan. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu" pintanya 'menyelamatkan diriku juga'lanjutnya dalam hati.

Jongin mengelak "dengar. Sampaikan pada sehun atau temannya atau siapapun yang menyuruhmu, make upnya kali ini sempurna sekali. Tapi rasanya aku tidak akan seberantakan kau. Kalau orang yang menyuruhmu memang tidak mau aku menikah dengan dengan sehun... tolong katakan padanya untuk memberitauku langsung. Jangan jadikan aku lelucon seperti ini"...suara jongin kian mengecil. Ia teringat bagaimana sehun di suruh chanyeol—kakaknya sehun— mengerjainya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 23 dengan berpura pura datang dari masa depan dan memarahinya. Jongin dengan mudahnya percaya, bahkan ia sampai berlutut memohon maaf. Sampai akhirnya sehun ikut berlutut dan minta maaf pada jongin karna mau maunya mengikuti kejahilan kakaknya. Tapi itu hanya lelucon untuk ulang tahunnya. Jongin bisa memahami itu

Tapi ini... bukankah sedikit keterlaluan?

"Aku adalah dirimu jongin. kumohon percayalah jangan lakukan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak mau kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

"hentikan. Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu mirip denganku. Kau. Memaksaku untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengan satu satunya orang yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku? Satu satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku apa adanya?. Tolong sungguh jangan bercanda. Cukup. Aku punya pernikahan yang harus kujalani..." desis jongin. Berbalik dan pergi.

"Dia akan meninggalkanmu jongin..."

.

Langkah jongin terhenti."apa maksutmu.."

"Dia akan pergi... meninggalkan kita.. tiba tiba. Meninggalkan kita dengan kenangan kebiasaan dan semua rasa sakit yang tidak bisa menghilang"

"Apa.. dia... berselingkuh?" Sisi negatif jongin tidak bisa mengelak kemungkinan ini. Sehun adalah namja yang sangat baik. Ia menyenangkan untuk semua yang mengenalnya. Ia selalu memperlakukan semua orang dengan baik tidak heran banyak orang yang salah paham atas perilakunya itu. jadi jujur saja hal ini cukup mengganggu jongin selama masa pacarannya dengan sehun.

"Tidak kau tau sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu ... lebih parah... semua terjadi terlalu cepat... dan.. dia tidak bisa diselamatkan"

Jongin terdiam. Kata kata orang itu seolah memaksanya berhenti bernapas sesaat. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kehidupannya nanti bersama sehun. Tapi, dia sedikitpun tidak siap bahkan hanya untuk mendengar omongan ini dari orang aneh yang muncul tiba tiba dihadapannya "be-begitu.. ? Kalau begitu aku akan menyelamatkannya." Ucap jongin yakin " Aku akan memastikannya tidak pernah menjalani masa depan itu" lanjut jongin tegas, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Orang itu tersenyum meremehkan "Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba?!" ia menaikkan volume suaranya. Menatap jongin kesal. "Aku sudah mencoba berulang kali! Aku sudah mencegahnya keluar rumah tanpa bersamaku!. Aku sudah melindunginya kemanapun ia pergi! Aku sudah menariknya tak terhitung dari kejadian itu! Aku bahkan membuat jalanan itu ditutup! Mengubah jalur kendaraan itu! Mengganti alur dan timing lalu lintas! Apapun yang kau pikirkan kim jongin! Tidak ada... tidak ada yang berhasil. DIA TETAP PERGI-"

"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN COBA LEBIH KERAS. AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG BISA KULAKUKAN UNTUK MENYELAMATKANNYA APAPUN."

"..."

"..."

"...mudah bagimu bicara. Sampai kau tau rasanya. Untuk bangun tanpa dia di sisimu. Untuk tidur tanpa ia menatapmu.. kau tidak tau .. kebenarannya... tidak hanya itu. Bahkan hari hari sebelum itu... dia terus menyakitimu perlahan.. setiap kali melihatnya... kau.." suara orang itu bergetar. Senyum dan tangis itu bercampur aduk di wajahnya. Menampakkan betapa indah dan menyakitkan kenangan yang ia miliki hingga meski sakit yang ia dapat begitu hebatnya ia masih bisa tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

Jongin terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Entah apa kenangan yang dimiliki orang ini. Entah dia sungguh dirinya dari masa depan atau bukan. Tapi terbesit keinginan dalam dirinya untuk mundur. Melihat keadaan orang itu.. kacaunya ia setelah kehilangan sehunnya. Senyum dan tangis yang bercampur aduk itu... memaksanya untuk kembali ragu atas keputusannya.

Apa ia siap?

Apa ia siap untuk selalu bersamanya?

Apa ia siap untuk kehilangannya?

Jongn bingung, ia ingin mundur tapi ia terlalu mencintai sehun dengan segenap hatinya. Sehun adalah satu satunya orang yang pernah menghampiri hatinya.. yang mengisi kekosongan serta datarnya kehidupan jongin yang tidak lebih dari sekedar latihan dan kerja. Yang membawa tawa senyum dan rasa manis yang menggelitik di sela sela dunia jongin yang tegang dan penuh awan hitam. Bagaimana ia bisa meragukan orang yang begitu baiknya diberikan tuhan padanya?.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?... dari semua orang di Hall ini. aku paling tidak ingin mengecawakan dia.. aku tidak bisa mengecewakan sehun... " desis jongin terdengar frustasi.

Orang itu diam "a..aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu... tapi lebih baik untuk tidak... sakit yang ia beri... tidak terobati bahkan dengan membuang semua kenangan yang pernah kami lewati...aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyerah atas sehun. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri." responnya. Menunduk. Airmata masih mengalir dari mata sayu orang itu. Tampak sekali wajahnya yang lelah dan tidak terawat...

Jongin menghela napas dan merusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jongin acaranya sudah mau dimulai" teriakan kris dari balik pintu mengagetkannya. Jongin tersadar. Entah bagaimana masa depannya, yang sekarang adalah yang terpenting. Mengumpulkan jiwanya yang hilang entah kemana. Jongin berdiri, Merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Ia berdoa pada tuhan untuk memantapkan hatinya. 'Beri aku secercah petunjuk tuhan.. apakah aku harus langsung meminta maaf pada sehun atau bersikap seolah semuanya tidak terjadi' pintanya dalam hati.

Orang itu menatap jongin sedih. Dan saat jongin beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mendekati jongin dengan ragu lalu berkata "Sehun sakit kim jongin. Bagaimanapun kau mencoba menolongnya. Dia. Tidak akan... bisa tertolong.."

...

suasana hall itu tampak riuh dengan terlambatnya pengantin pria. Ia seharusnya sudah berada di altar dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Ayah jogin tampak khawatir dan meminta kris untuk mencari jongin. Semua tampak cemas begitupun sehun. Namja manis itu mendengar bisikan bisikan staff hall yang lewat di ruang tunggunya. Memaksa sehun untuk khawatir.

Tidak, sehun tidak sedang memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika acara hari ini dibatalkan. Satu hal yang memenuhi pemikirannya hanyalah.. kemana jongin? Apa yang terjadi pada jongin? Sehun yakin mengenal betul calon suaminya itu dan dia bisa memastikan, jongin bukan tipe orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Jongin selalu jadi yang pertama datang di setiap kencannya. Apa yang terjadi?

Apa jongin baik baik saja?

Ataukah.. jongin ingin memba—

Sehun menutup wajahnya. Tidak mungkin kan? Jongin tidak mungkin membatalkannya? Apa ia masih kurang cukup baik untuk jongin? Apa yang kiranya membuat jongin meragukannya? Apa.. apa jongin..

"sehun bersiaplah, appa akan menjemputmu" suara chanyeol mengagetkan sehun nyaris membuat kopi kaleng di tangannya tumpah. Raut senang mulai muncul dari wajahnya. Meletakkan kopi itu, sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memukul mukul pipinya 'dasar bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan. Ia pasti sakit perut karena terlalu nervous, seperti biasa' pikir sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengambil buket bunganya dan berjalan keluar. Meraih tangan ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Dengan hati yang siap ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap. Menatap lurus pintu di depannya. Satu langkah masuk ke pintu itu hidupnya akan berubah. Satu langkah masuk ke pintu itu ia tidak boleh lagi ragu atau berpikir negatif tentang jongin. Sehun harus siap.

..

Cklek..

..

Jongin berdiri di altar. Menatap semua tamu undangan di hadapannya denga gugup. Menunggu pintu itu terbuka terasa begitulama. Dan saat sosok itu muncul dengan balutan jas putihnya. Tersenyum dengan tulus sebagaimana ia selalu menyebarkannya ke dunia. Tapi jongin bisa melihat bekas lelehan air mata di wajah itu. Sehun menangis?

"sehun.. kau.." suara jongin ternggelam rasa khawatirnya sendiri tapi sehun menangkap itu. Kekasihnya itu kembali tersenyum "its only bride's tears" balas sehun

"kalian siap?"

"_bisa kah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu..?" tanya jongin saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk. Kata kata terakhir yang orang itu ucapkan. Menusuknya begitu dalam. Satu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya ia ketahui, kenyataan yang ia paksa abaikan. Kenyataan yang idak pernah ingin ia terima walaupun banyak orang mengingatkannya. Kenyataan yang sengaja ia lupakan untuk menutupi rasa takut yang selalu menyelimutinya setiap mengingat hal itu._

_Berat untuknya saat kata kata itu sudah terucapkan. Saat ia dipaksa untuk mengingat kata kata itu. Tapi semua ini terjadi bukan tanpa jongin mengetahuinya. Ia hanya sengaja melupakan. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengulang kembali pemikiran tentan kata kata itu. Untuk itulah jongin meminta satu jawaban terakhir dari orang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai masa depan dari jongin._

_Orang itu mengangguk._

Jongin mengangguk begitupun sehun. Senyuman kembali mengembang di wajah keduanya. Seolah setiap kali mereka bertemu mata, bunga bunga akan bermekaran dengan indahnya. teringat ucapan orang itu. Jongin tersenyum mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan orang dihadapannya.

_Mengambil napas perlahan.. jongin mulai bertanya "apakah kau.. disaat saat sakit itu menyerangmu... do he still there?... do you still feel his love?" _

_Orang itu terdiam._

"kim jongin, apakah kau akan mengambil oh sehun, sebagai istrimu? Apakah kau berjanji untuk mencintainya mengasihinya dan menjaganya dalam keadan sehat maupun sakit..."

_Tawa menyedihkan keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangan orag itu menutupi wajahnya sambil tertawa remeh.. kenangan yang kebali menyerangnya. Sakitnya yang terus memaksanya mengeluarkan airmata. Dan indahnya yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Membuatnya kini tertawa. Merasa bodoh. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri._

_Dengan pasti orang itu menatap jongin. Dan kemudian ia menjawab _

"_yes... i do.."_

"dan oh sehun, apakah kau mengambil pria ini untuk menjadi suami mu? Apakah kau bersedia berjanji untuk mencintainya? Mengasihinya dan tetap bersamanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Percaya kepadannya, selama kau masih hidup?"

Sehun menatap jongin sekilas, lagi dengan senyumnya. Sehun menjawab "ya.. aku bersedia"

"melalui ini, mereka telah berjanji, di depan kita untuk setia dan mencintai satu sama lain. sekarang saatnya saya menyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri... kau boleh mencium istrimu"

Dan semua tepuk tangan riuh itu mengiringi ciuman hangat kedua mempelai. Sebuah ciuman yang manis yang mengundang teriakan iri sahabat sahabat dekat mereka begitupun kedua kakak mereka. Sebuah ciuman yang tulus. Hangat, tanpa napsu yang berarti.

Jongin menatap istrinya itu dalam. entah bagaimana takdir yang menanti mereka nantinya. Bagaimana perih yang mereka rasakan. Bagaimana manisnya kehidupan mereka. Jongin percaya tidak ada yang harus di takutkan. Karna cinta yang mereka perjuangkan. Perasaan yang mereka jaga dan pertahankan, pasti mampu melempar jauh rasa takut itu. Meski sakit itu tak terelakkan jongin percaya. There is no love which not worth to fight for.

**END**

...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...- ...-...-

**Yeah im back with kaihun!** Okay okay sebenernya kecewa sih sama yang kemaren. Ff yg circus viewernya banyak.. yang follow ada tapi gada yang review. Aku jadi bingung mau dilanjut atau enggak...

But well yeah maybe i will just stick with one shoot or any ther short ff... aku sebenernya selesaiin ff ini tadi pagi gegara gabisa tidur.. tp br bisa dipost sekarang karna seharian banyak kerjaan huhu... i hope you love this story.

**Anyway please review this ff.. review kalian itu berharga banget... **

**Thanks alot to read.**

**And thanks alot to review.**

**See you next water time~~**


End file.
